Instruments like knives and scissors are useful cutting tools at work or at home, such as in a kitchen. They are stored in a manner that keeps them safe away from children while allowing easy access by adults. Knife blocks are a compact and usually solid piece of substantial wooden material with slits to receive knives and even scissors. Knife blocks typically take up counter space which limits the useful surface for kitchen tasks. If there is a spare wall, wall-mounted knife blocks may be used. However, aside from the awkward angle by which to grip handles of knives and scissors, their position threatens the safety of children. There are knife organizers that can be placed into drawers, but they limit useful storage for other kitchen items and do not allow for easy access.